Through Their Eyes
by LittleChomper
Summary: Bagaimana orang-orang di sekeliling Naruto menatap Naruto dari waktu ke waktu? (kumpulan oneshot. Atau mungkin drabble?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rasengan adalah milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu adalah milik Naruto, dan Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Their Eyes **

**PART I: Through Teuchi and Ayame's Eyes**

Teuchi mungkin adalah salah satu diantara sedikit sekali orang-orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang kelahiran Naruto. Siapa orang tuanya dan dari siapa hobi makan ramennya diturunkan.

Teuchi yakin hanya ialah yang menatap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pahlawan, seperti yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Teuchi ingin menolongnya dari tatapan dan prasangka buruk orang-orang di desa, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan orang tua sepertinya?

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberinya ramen setiap kali ia melihat Uzumaki Naruto bersedih.

Seperti saat ia gagal ujian di akademi ninja.

Atau saat seorang penjual topeng melemparkan topeng yang ia ingin beli padanya.

Atau setelah beberapa orang melemparinya dengan batu.

Teuchi merasa senang saat ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ceria begitu ia menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen favoritnya.

Namun adakalanya ramen tidak berhasi menghiburnya.

Seperti setiap tanggal 10 Oktober.

Atau setelah pemakaman Hokage-sama.

Atau setelah Jiraiya-sama meninggal.

Teuchi tidak bisa menghiburnya dengan yang lain, karena ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberinya semangkuk ramen yang hangat dan berharap seseorang akan datang dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata.

Karena itulah Teuchi sangat berterima kasih pada Iruka. Hanya dialah yang Teuchi lihat selalu berhasil menghibur Naruto disaat-saat ramen gagal menghiburnya.

Ayame masih seorang remaja saat Kyuubi menyerang Konoha. Ia tahu itu mengerikan, tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun bagian Kyuubi dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Tentu, ia bisa melihat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu, tapi selain itu tak ada lagi tanda-tanda Kyuubi pada dirinya. Yang Ayame lihat hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kesepian dan melakukan keisengan-keisengan untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Sama seperti Teuchi, Ayame tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi Naruto dari penduduk desa. Ia hanya bisa menyajikan semangkuk ramen hangat untuknya. Karena itu Ayame selalu memastikan ia tersenyum setiap kali Naruto datang. Dan itu anehnya tak pernah terasa sulit. Baik itu setelah tangannya terkilir saat terjatuh mengantarkan pesanan (dan tangannya benar-benar terasa sakit), atau saat ia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya (Ayame mendengar tak lama sesudah itu laki-laki itu mengalami kecelakaan aneh dengan cat yang tak bisa dihapus dan ditemukan tergantung di sebuah pohon dengan tulisan 'bodoh' di dahinya), Ayame selalu bisa tersenyum saat melihat Naruto.

"Ne..ne.. Ayame nee-chan, besok aku akan melaksanakan misi level C pertamaku!"

Dan Ayame berharap sepenuh hatinya agar Naruto bisa pulang dengan selamat. Agar ayahnya bisa membuatkan semangkuk ramen untuknya dan ia akan menyajikannya untuknya.

Teuchi dan Ayame selalu percaya pada Naruto. Mereka tak pernah meragukan tekad Naruto yang ingin menjadi hokage, yang ingin diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa, dan ingin menjadi kuat agar ia bisa melindungi semua orang-orang yang berarti baginya.

Begitu mereka melihat shinobi-shinobi yang pulang dari peperangan, mereka mencari-cari rambut pirang yang mereka kenal diantara shinobi-shinobi itu. Dan begitu mereka melihatnya, itu cukup bagi mereka.

Dan malam itu saat ia singgah di kedai ramen mereka, Teuchi tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen hangat di hadapan Naruto, sementara Ayame menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." _

* * *

Anyway, Teuchi dan Ayame adalah salah satu tokoh favorit Little Chomper! Mereka selalu menyajikan ramen pada Naruto semenjak dia kecil. Bahkan kadang mereka memberikan ramen gratis pada Naruto~

Walaupun Little Chomper berkata di summary kalau ini tentang orang-orang di sekeliling Naruto, Little Chomper akan fokus paada tokoh-tokoh minor yang jarang dapat tempat di anime/ manga. Jadi jika kalian punya tokoh favorit yang jarang muncul dan kebetulan pernah ketemu Naruto, mungkin saja mereka akan muncul!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rasengan adalah milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu adalah milik Naruto, dan Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Their Eyes **

**PART II : Through Hanabi's Eyes**

Hanabi berbeda dari kakaknya yang pemalu. Ia lebih kuat dan percaya diri (menurutnya). Ia tahu ayahnya memiliki banyak harapan padanya, karena menurut ayahnya Hinata bukanlah pewaris yang cocok untuk meneruskan nama besar Klan Hyuuga.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hanabi tahu kakaknya selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Ia juga tahu kalau kakaknya sadar ayah mereka lebih menyayanginya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tapi sikap kakaknya tak pernah berubah padanya. Ia selalu membuatkan bekal yang enak untuknya, memeluknya disaat ia sedang takut dan bersedih, dan terkadang saat malam, kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya dan menyelimutinya.

Karena itu Hanabi sangat menyayangi kakaknya (meskipun seiring bertambah dewasanya mereka ia tak bisa menunjukkannya di hadapan ayah mereka terang-terangan). Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kakaknya yang sangat baik dan berhati lembut ini. Dan saat ia tahu kakaknya jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, Hanabi benar-benar tidak setuju. Diantara begitu banyak bangsawan dari klan lain, kenapa kakaknya harus memilih Uzumaki Naruto?

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan apapun pada kakaknya. Ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya sedih. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat kakaknya membuka matanya, adalah dengan menemukan keburukan-keburukan Uzumaki Naruto dan menyampaikannya padanya.

Maka Hanabi mulai menyelidiki Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto melakukan keisengan-keisengannya.

Ia mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto dihukum karena tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Ia mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto mengajari teman sekelasnya, Konohamaru (Oiroke no Jutsu membuatnya trauma selama beberapa waktu).

Tapi ia juga mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto mengajari Konohamaru jurus andalannya yang lain, rasengan (ia juga tahu Konohamaru mengalahkan Pain dengan jurus itu).

Ia juga mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto berlatih diam-diam hingga malam hari.

Ia juga mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto kesepian di hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan ia juga mengamati saat Uzumaki Naruto berkali-kali menyelamatkan desanya dan seluruh dunia ninja.

Dan saat ia mengamati betapa bahagianya kakaknya saat bersama Uzumaki Naruto, ia tahu kakaknya tak butuh alasan untuk mencintainya.

Dan Hanabi juga tak butuh alasan.

Selama kakaknya bahagia dan tersenyum, itu cukup baginya.

* * *

PS: Little Chomper baru sempat nonton episode anime terbaru, dan ternyata episodenya minggu ini tentang Hanabi.. Yah, segala kesamaan tempat atau ide hanya kebetulan, karena chapter ini sudah selesai dari minggu lalu.

PPS: Oh, jika ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa cerita ini diletakkan di bagian "complete" story, karena pada dasarnya cerita ini memang sudah komplit. Bukan bersambung, hanya kumpulan oneshot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Their Eyes**

**PART III: Through Izumo and Kotetsu's Eyes**

Izumo dan Kotetsu adalah partner terbaik. Mereka selalu melakukan semuanya bersama. Mulai dari menjaga gerbang Konoha, melakukan berbagai misi, dan mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang dilemparkan Godaime-sama pada mereka.

Mereka adalah sahabat dekat, dan sungguh, apapun yang dikatakan oleh Godaime-sama tentang hubungan mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak mengarah kesana dan mereka benar-benar straight _('Oh ya, kemungkinan kalian berdua straight sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan Naruto berhenti menggunakan Oiroke no Jutsu' _ucap Godaime-sama tanpa perasaan).

Izumo dan Kotetsu juga punya pendapat yang sama tentang banyak hal. Misalnya saja tentang bocah Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka tidak membenci bocah itu, hanya saja mereka berhati-hati di sekitarnya. Selama Kyuubi tidak mengamuk, mereka tidak melihat adanya alasan untuk membenci bocah itu. Toh, bukan salahnya Kyuubi sampai harus disegel dalam tubuhnya.

Mereka tidak membenci Uzumaki Naruto, tapi itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk merasa kesal terhadapnya. Benci dan kesal adalah dua hal yang berbeda, tolong jangan samakan mereka dengan penduduk desa (dan beberapa shinobi) yang selalu menatap bocah itu penuh kebencian.

Kenapa mereka kesal?

Mudah. Mereka adalah dua orang dari banyak chuunin yang selalu ditugaskan untuk mengejar Uzumaki Naruto setiap kali ia melakukan keisengannya. Kami-sama, dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna jingga cerah dan mereka tak pernah berhasil menangkapnya. Coba saja jika itu tidak membuat kalian kesal.

Namun Izumo dan Kotetsu bisa melihat mata Uzumaki Naruto. Selalu ada kesedihan di mata itu, tak peduli betapa kerasnya ia tertawa. Tapi mereka melihat Uzumaki Naruto berubah saat ujian chuunin dimulai. Dia masih bodoh seperti biasa, tapi ada kepercayaan diri dan kebanggaan dimatanya. Hatake Kakashi dan teman-teman tim geninnya pastilah membuat bocah itu berubah.

Mereka melihat bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto mengalahkan Hyuuga Neji yang selalu disebut-sebut jenius, bagaimana ia dengan bangga pulang kembali ke Konoha setelah ia dan Jiraiya-sama menemukan Hokage kelima, Tsunade-sama. Bagaimana ia mengalahkan Pain, dan bagaimana pada akhirnya seluruh penduduk Konoha mengakuinya.

Uzumaki Naruto berubah.

Dan ia selalu berubah menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat, tak peduli apapun yang menghadangnya.

Dan saat Uzumaki Naruto selalu meneriakkan impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage, Izumo dan Kotetsu sepakat, mereka percaya ia akan memenuhi impiannya suatu hari nanti.

(Oh, dan sekarang mereka akan berangkat untuk Perang Dunia Shinobi ke IV, untuk melindungi Uzumaki Naruto dan Bee-san dari Uchiha Madara yang entah bagaimana masih hidup dan berencana untuk merebut Kyuubi dan Hachibi. Izumo dan Kotetsu senang mereka ditempatkan di squad yang sama.)

(Dan mereka juga senang Uzumaki Naruto akan baik-baik saja.)

* * *

AN 1: LittleChomper belum bisa memastikan cerita ini akan sampai beberapa chapter, tapi untuk awal-awal ini LittleChomper akan lebih dulu menulis tentang tokoh-tokoh minor yang jarang muncul di canon.

AN 2: Mungkin beberapa tokoh filler juga akan masuk. *ada yang ingat Isaribi?*

Thanks as always untuk yang sudah favorit, follow, dan review fic ini~

Ah, dan like fb page little Chomper jika kalian ingin tahu update Little Chomper dan sedang malas untuk cek inbox email~ (Link ada pada profil Little Chomper)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

AN: Ah, well. Kuma dan Tanuki mungkin adalah OC, tapi ini berdasarkan pada dua orang shinobi yang tidak Little Chomper kenal yang muncul pada Pain Invasion arc. Jangan khawatir, chapter berikutnya akan kembali pada tokoh canon, walaupun mungkin akan AU (lol)

* * *

**Through Their Eyes **

**PART IV: Through Kuma and Tanuki's Eyes**

Kuma dan Tanuki adalah yang paling sering ditugaskan untuk menjaga Uzumaki Naruto (tentu saja kecuali Kapten Inu. Dia akan selalu menjaga Uzumaki Naruto saat ia tidak memiliki misi di luar desa). Awalnya mereka hanya melakukannya hanya karena perintah Hokage-sama, tapi saat mereka selalu melihat bagaimana orang-orang di desa memperlakukan Uzumaki Naruto, mereka tahu ia butuh perlindungan. Memang hanya sebatas bisikan-bisikan dan teriakan-teriakan, tapi terkadang ada juga yang keterlaluan.

Seperti malam ini misalnya, beberapa orang mabuk menemukan Uzumaki Naruto yang pulang terlambat karena ia bermain di hutan. Kuma dan Tanuki segera menghentikan orang-orang itu saat mereka bersiap memukul Uzumaki Naruto dengan botol-botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong.

Kuma menggendong Uzumaki Naruto dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia mengamati ekspresi bocah di gendongannya. Uzumaki Naruto terlihat takut dan sedih. Ia tak menyalahkan bocah itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan penduduk desa. Mereka semua sama-sama terluka.

Tahun berlalu, Kuma dan Tanuki masih anbu yang paling setia menjaga Uzumaki Naruto dari balik bayang-bayang. Mereka sudah sangat paham dengan kebiasaan Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia yang selalu menjadikan boneka Uchiha Sasuke sebagai target latihan (dan begitu Kakashi-senpai menjadi jounin sensei nya, ia juga membuat boneka Kakashi-senpai).

Ia yang selalu makan ramen cup karena tak ada toko yang mau menjual makanan sehat padanya (bahkan Kuma dan Tanuki melihat salah satu toko menjual susu kotak kadaluarsa padanya. Pemilik toko itu berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi setelah Tanuki 'berbicara' dengannya).

Ia yang selalu tertawa.

Ia yang selalu berhenti tertawa begitu masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Ia yang selalu bersembunyi pada tanggal 10 Oktober dan menangis sendirian di hutan pada hari itu.

Ia yang selalu berusaha melindungi teman-temannya.

Ia yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain dibandingkan kepentingannya sendiri.

Kuma dan Tanuki tahu semuanya.

Saat Oto dan Suna menyerang, Kuma dan Tanuki ikut melindungi desa. Saat keadaan desa sudah terkendali, mereka mendengar ledakan dari arah hutan dan melihat Shukaku muncul, mereka segera berlari kesana. Mereka takut mereka terlambat saat melihat kerusakan-kerusakan di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

Dan saat melihat Kyuubi muncul, mereka mengira mimpi buruk tiga belas tahu lalu terulang kembali. Namun ketika Kyuubi menahan Shukaku untuk memberi Uzumaki Naruto kesempatan menyerang jinchuuriki Shukaku, mereka tahu semua akan baik-baik saja. Begitu Kyuubi itu berubah menjadi Gamabunta, mereka tahu mereka tak perlu cemas.

Kuma dan Tanuki adalah anbu terlatih. Seorang anbu tak boleh memperlihatkan perasaan mereka, tapi mereka tak bisa menghentikan rasa cemas mereka saat melihat Uzumaki Naruto dan jinchuuriki Suna itu jatuh bersamaan. Mereka lagi-lagi berharap mereka belum terlambat.

Mereka tak akan pernah mengakuinya tentu saja, tapi hati mereka dipenuhi perasaan lega saat melihat Uzumaki Naruto terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit hanya dengan diagnosa kelelahan karena penggunaan chakra yang berlebihan.

Ketika Pain menyerang dan Kuma mengira ia sudah kehilangan Tanuki untuk selamanya, ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya(walau seorang ninja seharusnya tak boleh menangis). Tapi saat cahaya itu muncul dan Tanuki membuka matanya, Kuma tahu Uzumaki Naruto sudah menyelamatkan mereka.

Dan saat penobatan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai hokage, mereka datang sebagai warga sipil. Mereka sudah berhenti sebagai anbu, dan saat ini menjalani hidup mereka sebagai warga sipil biasa. Mereka ikut bahagia untuk seorang bocah laki-laki yang sudah mengalami banyak hal untuk bisa sampai di tempatnya sekarang ini. Dan meskipun Uzumaki Naruto tak akan pernah tahu siapa mereka, tapi mereka senang pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun hanya dari bayang-bayang.

Mereka tidak menduga saat mereka membuka pintu mereka keesokan paginya, mereka menemukan sebuah buket bunga yang indah dan sebuah amplop disamping buket bunga itu. Mereka memungut buket dan amplop itu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah meninggalkannya disana tanpa mereka ketahui.

Mereka mengeluarkan selembar kartu ucapan dari amplop itu.

_"Selamat atas kelahiran putra kedua kalian, Kuma-san dan Tanuki-san! Terima kasih karena sudah melindungi dan menjagaku selama ini!"_

Kuma dan Tanuki tahu, masa depan akan lebih cerah, karena seseorang yang secerah matahari adalah Hokage mereka.

* * *

Thanks as always untuk yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review fic ini~

Dan jangan lupa like Little Chomper fb page untuk update jika kalian sedang malas cek email :)

Little Chomper


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**AN: Seperti yang Little Chomper katakan sebelumnya, ini adalah tokoh canon dengan latar AU~**

* * *

**Through Their Eyes**

**PART V: Through a Little Boy's Eyes**

Dia baru berumur lima tahun saat itu. Orang tuanya selalu memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi Uzumaki Naruto untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, dan seperti anak umur lima tahun lainnya, ia selalu mematuhi orang tuanya.

Ia selalu menjauhi anak laki-laki dengan jumpsuit jingga itu, bahkan terkadang ikut melemparkan batu padanya bersama anak-anak lain. Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah membalasnya, ia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang berubah-ubah. Kadang marah, kadang kesal, tapi lebih sering ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Hey, jangan meremehkan seorang anak kecil. Walaupun ia baru berusia lima tahun, ia bisa membedakan emosi orang-orang hanya dengan menatap mata mereka, dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah manusia, karena ia juga bisa membedakan emosinya. Jadi kenapa orang-orang dewasa selalu memanggilnya monster? Ia tidak mengerti.

Setelah ia ingat-ingat kembali, ia merasa orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya adalah pembohong dan orang-orang yang hanya suka mengkhianati kata-kata mereka sendiri, termasuk orang tuanya. Yah, paling tidak ia merasa sudah berubah dan tidak lagi seperti orang-orang dewasa itu. Seiring bertambahnya usianya, ia menyadari orang-orang dewasa sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang selalu mereka ajarkan pada anak-anak mereka.

_Jangan menyakiti orang lain._

Dan orang-orang dewasa itu tidak menghentikan ia dan teman-temannya melemparkan batu pada Uzumaki Naruto. Terkadang mereka malah ikut melemparkan beberapa batu bersama ia dan teman-temannya (walaupun saat ini ia tidak pernah lagi melakukannya).

_Jangan menipu._

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana mereka para pemilik toko selalu menipu Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka memberikan makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa atau menjual barang yang sudah rusak dengan harga yang mahal.

_Jika kau menyakiti orang lain, maka minta maaflah._

Ia tidak pernah melihat orang-orang itu meminta maaf pada Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan setelah melempar batu atau mengatainya monster.

Orang-orang dewasa benar-benar pembohong.

Dan saat ninja Oto menyerang Konoha, belum lagi ditambah monster pasir itu, ia merasa itu hukuman bagi mereka. Saat anak-anak bersembunyi di dalam terowongan rahasia, ia mendengarkan orang-orang dewasa berbisik cemas, bahkan beberapa bibi yang biasanya memanggil Uzumaki Naruto dengan nama-nama jelek yang ia tahu ia tak boleh sebutkan, ia hanya mendengus.

"Ada apa?"

Iruka-sensei bertanya padanya. Ia ingat Iruka-sensei adalah satu-satunya sensei yang terlihat baik pada Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sering melihat mereka makan bersama di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Bukan apa-apa, sensei." Ia menjawab pendek.

Begitu penyerangan itu berakhir, ia dan warga desa lainnya menghadiri pemakaman hokage ketiga dan beberapa shinobi lainnya yang tewas akibat penyerangan itu. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya, dan juga cucu Hokage, Konohamaru menangis dan Uzumaki Naruto menepuk bahunya serta Iruka-sensei yang memeluknya. Ia juga melihat Uzumaki Naruto memakai hitai ate nya dileher karena dahinya terluka.

Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus kalau Uzumaki Naruto melindungi desa dari monster pasir Suna. Karena itulah ia terluka.

"Psst.. benarkah bocah Uzumaki itu melindungi desa dari monster pasir Suna?"

"Aku tidak heran. Dia kan juga monster."

"Sudah seharusnya dia melindungi desa. Kita sudah cukup baik membiarkannya tinggal disini."

Bisikan-bisikan itu membuatnya mual. Orang-orang dewasa memang tidak berperasaan. Ia bisa melihat kalau Uzumaki Naruto juga mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan itu. Hanya setelah seorang shinobi berambut putih dengan penutup mata memberikan tatapan peringatan bisikan-bisikan itu berhenti.

Ia mungkin memang masih anak-anak, tapi ia memahami apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya dengan baik. Ia merasa jijik dengan orang-orang dewasa itu, dan juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto selalu diperlakukan dengan buruk, tapi ia melindungi desa ini. Tidak bisakah mereka berterima kasih?

Dan begitu ia selesai memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada hokage, ia sengaja lewat di dekat Uzumaki Naruto dan berkata, "Seharusnya kau biarkan monster pasir Suna itu menghabisi kami semua."

Ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan, tapi tetap saja dengan suasana pemakaman yang tenang ini suaranya terdengar. Seluruh bisik-bisik langsung berhenti dan keheningan segera melingkupi sekitarnya. Uzumaki Naruto terlihat kaget dan tidak paham.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya kenapa!" seluruh perasaannya dan rasa frustrasi serta kekecewaannya meledak keluar. Ia tahu ia tak boleh bersikap seperti ini pada saat pemakaman hokage, tapi ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Kami selalu menyakitimu!" teriaknya. "Aku pernah melemparimu dengan batu! Kau pasti ingat itu!" ia berkata dengan marah. "Bibi itu selalu menjual makanan yang kadaluarsa padamu!" ia menunjuk bibi pemilik toko makanan. "Paman itu menjual buah-buahan busuk padamu!" ia menunjuk paman pemilik kios buah. "Dan orang-orang itu selalu memanggilmu monster!" tunjuknya pada segerombolan orang-orang sipil. "Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan desa? Seharusnya kau biarkan kami tewas sebagai bayaran atas semua perbuatan kami padamu! Dan bahkan setelah kau menyelamatkan desa, mereka tidak berterima kasih padamu!"

Seorang laki-laki berteriak. "Ia pantas menerima itu! Ia juga merebut banyak orang dari desa ini! Sudah sepantasnya ia melindungi desa ini!"

Ia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud laki-laki itu, tapi seorang ANBU segera muncul dan membawa laki-laki itu pergi. Namun ia bisa melihat ekspresi malu di wajah beberapa orang yang tadi ditunjuknya. Ia puas paling tidak ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Diluar dugaannya, Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Mereka benar, kau tahu. Desa ini adalah rumahku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku melindunginya. Lagipula semua orang yang kusayangi tinggal di desa ini. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, teman-temanku, Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-neechan, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Bahkan kau juga!" Uzumaki menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Ia tidak paham. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tumbuh besar dengan kebencian bisa menjadi orang yang begitu baik seperti ini?

OoO

Saat Pain menyerang Konoha, ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya menyebar untuk membantu evakuasi para warga sipil. Ia membantu seorang gadis kecil lari dari seekor kelabang raksasa, menghindar dari ledakan-ledakan yang entah darimana datangnya, dan memastikan orang-orang tua tidak terjebak di reruntuhan.

Dari cerita Konohamaru yang didengarnya, Uzumaki Naruto tidak berada di desa saat ini.

"Habislah kita." Batinnya. Ia bisa melihat musuh yang menyerang kali ini terlalu kuat. Ia yakin Konoha tidak punya kesempatan.

Begitu ledakan besar itu terjadi, ia terlindung dengan aman saat seekor siput yang berada di dekatnya melindunginya. Ia terlempar dan saat ini berada di reruntuhan yang tinggi. Ia bisa melihat di Uzumaki Naruto berdiri disana bersama dengan beberapa ekor katak.

Dan terlepas dari apapun yang dikatakan atau diajarkan oleh orang tuanya, ia selalu bersyukur Uzumaki Naruto tinggal di desa ini dan akan selalu datang untuk mereka.

"Kami percaya padamu, Naruto!" sorakan orang-orang saat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pain terdengar palsu ditelinganya. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto selalu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Ia menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang menepuk kepala Konohamaru dengan bangga. "Kerja bagus, Konohamaru! Aku dengar kau berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Pain dengan _rasengan_!" Konohamaru tersenyum malu, tapi ia tahu Konohamaru pantas menerima pujian itu.

"Sakura-chan juga berkata kau banyak membantunya, Moegi-chan!" Moegi terlihat bangga.

Dan ia kaget karena berikutnya Uzumaki Naruto juga menepuk kepalanya. "Kau juga sudah bekerja keras melindungi desa. Aku bangga padamu, Udon."

Saat Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan hal itu, ia tahu itulah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar memaafkan dirinya atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"_A-arigatou_, Naruto-san."

* * *

Thanks as always untuk yang sudah review, follow, dan favorit fic ini~

Untuk yang ingin update tanpa harus cek email, bisa dengan like fp Little Chomper.

See ya next chapter~~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rasengan adalah milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu adalah milik Naruto, dan Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Their Eyes **

**PART VI: Through Isaribi's Eyes**

PS: Isaribi adalah manusia ikan yang muncul di salah satu episode filler Naruto.

Isaribi adalah monster. Ia tahu itu. Anak-anak itu tak perlu mengatakannya.

Isaribi tak suka menyakiti orang lain. Karena ia tahu rasanya sakit itu seperti apa.

Tapi Isaribi juga tak punya pilihan. Karena Orochimaru-sama berjanji akan menyembuhkannya jika ia melaksanakan perintahnya.

Isaribi tak menduga, seorang bocah ninja dengan pakaian jingga terang menolongnya (siapa yang mau menolong monster?)

Bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan ia juga seorang monster.

OoO

Isaribi tak percaya saat Naruto berkata kalau ia bukanlah monster.

"Kau bukan monster! Karena kau masih bisa merasakan sakit! Kau masih bisa menangis! Dan kau menolongku!"

Isaribi ingin mempercayai hal itu. Ia ingin percaya kalau ia bukanlah monster. Tapi teriakan penduduk desa dan anak-anak yang melemparkan batu padanya menghilangkan semua kepercayaan dirinya.

"Kau bukan monster. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki dirimu sendiri. Kau berbeda denganku."

Dan Isaribi bisa melihat saat Naruto bertarung. Tubuhnya dilingkupi chakra merah yang aneh, dan ekspresi Naruto terlihat…kejam.

Begitu pertarungan itu berakhir, Naruto memegang tangannya. "Kau bukanlah monster. Kau adalah manusia, karena itu jangan percayai mereka."

Dan Isaribi terus berusaha untuk percaya. Hingga saat ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rasengan adalah milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu adalah milik Naruto, dan Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Through Their Eyes **

**PART VII : Through Tazuna's Eyes**

Pertemuan pertama mereka lumayang berkesan (karena sensei anak itu berusaha menghentikan anak itu menyerangnya). Bagi Tazuna, anak dengan jumpsuit jingga dan rambut pirang itu terlihat paling lemah, paling pendek, dan paling bodoh dibandingkan dua anak lainnya. Mungkin hanya dengan satu jentikan jari dari Gato, anak itu akan mati. Tazuna tahu membohongi shinobi sangat beresiko dan ia siap menanggung resikonya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak siap menanggung rasa bersalah jika anak-anak itu mati sia-sia dalam misi ini. Karena itu ia mencoba menolak mereka (dengan mempertanyakan kredibilitas anak-anak itu), tapi mata sensei mereka yang selalu tersenyum itu membuat kata-katanya hilang dan ia terpaksa percaya pada mereka. Yah, itu bukan salahnya jika mereka mati. Ia sudah coba untuk menghentikan mereka.

Tazuna melihat banyak hal dalam perjalanannya. Seperti bagaimana gadis berambut pink itu hanya gadis biasa yang jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada teman satu timnya yang berambut hitam yang selalu terlihat angkuh dan muram (Tazuna tak paham bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat angkuh dan muram bersamaan), bagaimana anak dengan jumpsuit jingga itu selalu berusaha menarik perhatian gadis berambut pink itu, dan bagaimana sensei mereka hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum kecil (Tazuna bersumpah ia bisa melihat kasih sayang, khawatir, dan rasa takut selalu berganti-ganti terlihat di mata sensei mereka. Tazuna yakin dengan itu karena ia sudah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan. Oke, ia sadar ia sudah tua).

Tapi Tazuna mulai mengubah pendapatnya saat mereka pertama kali diserang. Gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya, melindunginya walaupun ia sendiri gemetaran, yang berambut hitam segera menyerang, dan yang berambut pirang juga ikut menyerang (walau ia sedikit terpaku saat mereka pertama kali diserang).

Terus terang Tazuna takut saat mereka akan kembali ke desa setelah mengetahui ia berbohong tentang misi ini, belum lagi yang berambut pirang terluka oleh senjata beracun. Ia tak punya kesempatan bertahan jika mereka meninggalkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Tazuna harus mengubah pendapatnya saat anak itu menghujamkan pisaunya (oh, mereka menyebutnya kunai) ke tangannya dan menolak untuk pulang seperti pengecut. Dua temannya yang lain tergerak oleh tekadnya, dan mereka memohon kepada sensei mereka untuk melanjutkan misi ini.

Tazuna memperhatikan bagaimana anak yang dianggapnya paling bodoh membuat rencana untuk membebaskan sensei mereka dari penjara air milik Zabuza. Tazuna mengetahui kisah masa kecil anak yang dianggapnya paling lemah. Dan Tazuna melihat bagaimana anak itu mengubah Inari (dia bahkan bisa mengubah pembunuh bayaran seperti Zabuza, jadi Tazuna tak heran dengan itu).

Dan saat mereka ke Konoha dan membantu mereka membangun Konoha kembali, Tazuna heran kenapa anggota mereka berkurang satu (padahal ia melihat mereka biasanya tak terpisahkan saat dalam misi mereka di Nami no Kuni). Ketika Tazuna melihat tawa anak itu tak mencapai matanya, ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi, tapi saat ia mendengar janji anak itu bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bersama lagi, Tazuna percaya padanya. Seorang shinobi sejati tak pernah melanggar janjinya bukan?

Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, seluruh dunia tahu Uzumaki Naruto adalah pahlawan. Tapi bagi Tazuna, anak itu adalah pahlawan sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Nami no Kuni. Ia tahu lebih dahulu dari mereka kalau anak itu adalah pahlawan.

(Dan saat orang-orang melewati jembatan besar Naruto, menyangka bahwa mereka baru memberi nama jembatan itu setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat, penduduk Nami no Kuni akan dengan bangga mengoreksi hal itu dan membagi cerita mereka)

Pahlawan itu telah ada sejak lama. Dan Nami no Kuni adalah tempat persinggahannya yang pertama.


	8. Chapter 8

Dsiclaimer: Naruto bukan milik LIttle Chomper~

* * *

**Part VIII**

**Through Inari's Eyes**

Pahlawan itu tidak ada. Inari sudah menetapkan itu dihatinya sejak hari dimana ia kehilangan ayahnya. Ia memegang kepercayaan itu dengan teguh (ia bahkan merobek foto ayahnya karena ayahnya bukan seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan seharusnya tidak terkalahkan).

Karena itu Inari sangat kesal saat melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan jumpsuit jingga itu datang bersama dengan teman-temannya dan membicarakan kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan Gato dengan riangnya. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang kengerian Gato.

_"Tak tahu apa-apa?" _

Inari heran (dan sedikit takut) saat melihat ledakan kemarahan anak laki-laki itu. Malamnya, saat senseinya menceritakan kisah hidup anak itu, barulah Inari sadar betapa beruntungnya ia. Ia masih punya kaa-san dan jii-chan, tapi Uzumaki Naruto tak memiliki siapapun. Saat ia (yang selalu sendirian) mengatakan kalau pahlawan itu ada, hati Inari mulai tergerak.

Mungkinkah pahlawan itu memang ada?

##

Inari tahu, ia tak bisa menyelesaikan apa-apa dengan menangis, dan ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia harus melindungi kaa-san dari orang-orang jahat ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

_"Pahlawan itu selalu datang paling akhir." _

Dan akhirnya Inari percaya kalau pahlawan itu memang ada.

Saat mereka berpisah hari itu, Inari tahu, berapa tahun pun berlalu, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, Uzumaki Naruto adalah pahlawannya. Ia hanya berharap agar semua orang tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah pahlawan dan mereka tidak membencinya lagi.

##

Ketika ia ikut bersama kakeknya ke Konoha untuk membantu Konoha setelah mereka diserang oleh Pain ("_Kita berhutang budi pada Konoha. Dan juga pada anak itu_." Kata kakeknya), Inari bisa melihat kalau Uzumaki Naruto telah berubah. Ia lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat. Dan saat ia menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya (_"Mana Sasuke?"),_ Inari juga bisa melihat sesuatu dari Naruto-niichan.

Kedewasaan.

Inari bukan lagi anak-anak, karena itu ia tahu, apapun yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-nii telah mebuat Naruto-niichan bertambah dewasa. Bisa dilihat dari reaksi Sakura neechan kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sasuke-nii, tapi Naruto-niichan menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya dengan tawa dan sebuah janji kalau mereka suatu saat akan bersama lagi.

Inari yakin Naruto-niichan akan memenuhi janjinya. Karena pahlawan tak pernah ingkar janji _(dan selalu datang paling akhir)._

* * *

_Akhirnya, update juga. _


End file.
